the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
N Company
"Für unseren Kapitän!" -Sergeant Henry McLaughlin, N Company N Company was founded originally during Operation New Dawn as part of the MRPU. After the MRPU was disbanded due to its purpose of committing war crimes, N Company was brought over as one of the first Divisions of the KAD. Since that point, N Company has maintained an important place in Kodian Empire military history and has been involved in every major conflict since New Dawn. N Company provided cover for the retreating force during the Peninsular Campaign, and aided retreating civilians and military elements as they fled Archimedes 280 years later. Afterwards, N Company would continue its legacy and battle the New Jexan Enclave across Kodian and Westgaardian space alike. Famous to the point of myth, N Company is revered and seen as a very good omen to those fighting alongside them. N Compant currently stands at 30,000 men total, which is 3 times larger than the standard KAD Division. N Company is far bigger than a company, and technically classifies as an Army Group (according to the KAD standard troop sizes), but has kept its original name to honor the founders and the men who served and died since then. Involvement in The Decade's War N Company suffered 70% casualties in The Decade's War, after N Company's commanding officer at the time, Captain Avery, disobeyed orders and sent a majority of his forces to the frontlines instead of their intended mission. Captain Avery was among the dead soldiers, all bearing the famed and feared N Company shoulder patch. His funeral was held in a stadium on Terra, his homeworld, and filled enough seats that two funerals had to be held to accomodate for all those wishing to visit him. N Company was then handed over to Sergeant Henry McLaughlin, Avery's second-in-command and the second most famous soldier under the N Company banner. McLaughlin continues to serve as Captain of N Company, despite being chronologically over 100 Terran years old. The KEHD organization gave him nanobot enhancements similar to those given to Protectorates, which indefinitely lengthen his lifespan, as well as give him several other abilities and strengths over normal people. Modern History: Following The Decade's War, N Company had all of its original members scattered into other units or retired. It had been determined that the original members had gone far above and beyond the call of duty, and those that wished for retirement received it, and those that wanted to continue their military service were allowed to do so, under new names. N Company did not die with this wave of separation, however. N Company was now a feared propaganda device and, following Operation Tentacle's Reach and the Kodian Empire's stretches into space, would prove a vital tool in intimidating enemies of the Kodian Empire. N Company's original members were replaced with similarl-skilled soldiers from other KAD Units who would, whenever N Company was required, be assembled from their separate units and operate as if they were the original N Company. These new members would assume the names of the original members they were replacing, to ensure that nobody knew any difference. Out of the 100,000 names of the original N Company, only 2 have been removed from the replacements list: Captain Avery himself, and REDACTED